


In Your Arms

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [46]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Snow accidentally lets the Jefferson kidnapping her and emma incident slip in front of Killian and he decides to set the hatter straight. I'd love to see that I think it would be so funny, plus I need more Jefferson in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

Emma was sitting in the diner with her family. Neal was cradled in Emma’s arms, fast asleep. Henry was sitting on one side of her while Killian was on the other. Her parents were opposite to them. They were enjoying morning brunch together, and seeing how Snow and David were too tired to cook, they had decided to go out.

“And then she made a deal with Rumplestitskin so that Ella could keep her baby,” her father said with a proud smile.

“You made a deal with the Crocodile?” Killian asked her incredulously. “Why would you do that?”

“I didn’t exactly know that he was a fairy tale question at that moment,” Emma defended.  “I just thought he was a pawnbroker.”

“What did he want from you?” Killian questioned. “He never makes deals without wanting something else.”

“He wanted me to go to New York to find his son,” Emma said softly.

“And you just agreed to go, no questions asked?” Killian wondered.

“Well, no,” Emma said with a blush. “He threatened to go after you if I didn’t. You were in the hospital and I didn’t want him to kill you.”

He smirked at her as he placed his arm around her. She shook her head, but leaned slightly into his warmth.

“It’s not like I knew at the time when I was making the deal. He just said he wanted a favour for some time in the future,” Emma shrugged.

“You would have if you believed me about the curse,” Henry said pointedly. She knew her son was joking around with her as he mentioned her unwillingness to accept the curse.

“Even Jefferson wasn’t able to convince you,” Her mother said with a shake of her head. “To be fair, kidnapping isn’t the best way to prove that you’re right, and not crazy.”

“What are you talking about?” Killian asked with a frown. Emma shook her head, hoping her parents wouldn’t tell him. If they did, she knew she would panic.

Unfortunately, her mother had never known subtly.

“Jefferson kidnapped Emma and I. He wanted her to make his hat work and he refused to let us leave until we did so. Fortunately we got away,” Snow said. She took a look at Emma’s face and realised, “I wasn’t supposed to say that was i?”

“Emma, why didn’t you tell me that you were kidnapped?” Killian asked her furiously. “Who does this Mad Hatter think he is?”

He stood up suddenly and started to leave the diner. Emma handed her brother over to her parents and followed him out of the diner.

“Where are you going?” Emma asked him as she caught up to him.

“To go find him!” Killian said. He didn’t have to go far, seeing how Jefferson and Grace were headed towards the diner for their own family brunch.

Emma tried to stop him, but Killian was too fast. He walked over to where Jefferson was and punched him right in the face.

Emma rolled her eyes as she looked at a distraught Grace, “Go into the diner. Henry’s there,” Emma told the girl who was clearly confused about what was happening.

“Ow, man what was that for?” Jefferson as he held his nose.

“For kidnapping Emma!” Killian said angrily. He looked like he was going to go in for another punch when Emma pulled his hand back.

Jeferson raised his hands and tried to back away from him.

“Killian, you don’t need to do this,” Emma said. She stood in front of him and made sure he was looking directly at her. “I don’t condone what Jefferson did, but he only did it because he wanted to get his daughter back. He did it so he could be with his family.” She held his face in her palms. “I’m safe now though, okay?”

Jefferson seemed to realise what was happening and why Killian was after him, “Look, I’m sorry for everything I did! Haven’t you ever done bad things as means to an end? I just wanted her to accept that she had magic so she could make my hat work. I was right though, wasn’t I? You do have magic. You just needed something to believe in.”

Killian seemed to calm down, but he still glared at the Hatter. “Don’t think that I’m going to forget all this again. If you so much as look as Emma the wrong way then I will come after you,” Killian threatened. “You’d be wise to keep that in mind.”

Jefferson nodded with a sly smile on his face, “I’ll keep that in mind. Now if it’s all good with you, I’m hungry.”

Jefferson pushed past them as he joined his daughter in the diner.

“What was that about?” Emma asked him gently.

“I don’t like the idea of someone hurting you,” Killian told her softly. “I want to be able to protect you all the time. I know you’re strong and that you don’t need someone to fight your battles for you. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to stop fighting for you. I love you, and I will always be there for you as long as you want me in your life.”

She kissed him tenderly, bringing him in closer. Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist. His hand curled in her hair.

“I love you too,” Emma said as she pulled away a bit from him. “I love that you fight for me and I love that you’re always there for me regardless of the situation.”

He pressed another kiss on her lips, and the two of them stayed together like that for a bit longer. She spent so long running away from everyone, to be her own saviour and to stop relying on others. But being here with him changed all that. She enjoyed the warmth of his arms and how safe she felt in them.

“Let’s go back inside and finish breakfast,” she said after a few moments. She had a smile on her face and she held his hand. He placed a kiss on her cheek as the two of them walked back in together.


End file.
